Will you be my Mommy and Daddy?
by nickiecullenforlife
Summary: All Nickie ever wanted was a mother and a father. Could Carlisle and Esme be who she been looking for? Could they raise her as there own?
1. Will you be my mommy

Esme Pov

Carlisle was telling about his past in the living room when I notice pig tails sticking out from around the corner. Suddenly a little head popped out.

" Who's that?" I asked Carlisle.

He turned his head and a smile appeared on his face. " Thats my daughter Nickie." I looked at him in surprise. Why would he change a little girl at such a young age?

" Come here baby." He said.

First word that came to my mind was_ adorable_. She had a blue jeans jumper suit with a purple under shirt on wit white sneakers and high pig tails. She walk cautiously over to Carlisle not taking her eyes off me. As so as she was in his arms she smothered her face into his chest.

"Nicole this is Esme." He said as he introduced us.

I smiled at her and all it did was make her bury her face further into his chest. She was to cute, she was like the kind of baby that had trouble writen across her face but would never be in touble because of her adorable pout she would give but I don't think she's a trouble maker type.

" So if you don't mind me asking, why did you change her at such a young age?" I asked.

When he told me the story I knew he had a heart. Carlisle had to be the most compassionate guy you could meet.

" Nickie why don't you say hi to Esme." Carlisle said.

Obeying Daddy's request she lifted her head and looked in my direction.

" H-Hhi I'mNickie." She said with he thumb in her mouth.

Carlisle chuckled and toke her thumb out. She looked up at Carlisle.

" Daddy when is Edward coming back? " She asked in the cutiest baby voice I ever heard.

" He went out for a hunt but he'll be back in about an hour." He said.

She laided her head back on Carlisle chest and just looked out the window.

" She very fluent when she speaks." I said.

Carlisle smiled. " Yea she only has trouble with her R's, welll except for Edward, she got's that down but beside that she pretty

smart." He said while Nickie put her thumb back in her mouth.

" How old is she?"

" Two." He said.

" Wow she really smart." I said. He smiled.

" Daddy I want to go in the fowest." She said.

" Baby it's starting to get dark. " Carlisle said.

" Pleassse." She begged.

" Come on Carlisle just a little walk." I said. He looked at us both.

" Oh fine lets go." He said.

" Yea!" Nickie cheered throughing her hands up.

We both laughed. He picked Nickie up and threw her across his shoulders. She started to kick her legs and laugh.

" Lets go." He said as we walked out of the small house and into the big forest. We were just about in the forest when Nickie said " Daddy. Put me down." She said the most adorable demand I ever heard, lets just face it this little girl is adorable.

Carlisle put her at arm lengthand held her by her sides

" What's the magic word." Carlisle asked. She put her finger on her chin and tapped it looking up.

" Please." She said. He smiled and put her down.

" Stay in front of me. Where I can see you." Carlisle said sternly.

She skipped along the trail. Carlise and I began to talk about numerouse things but mostly on the Topic of Nickie and wht he thinks she is. Nickie was walking in front of us when she tripped and fell. We ran to her. Her knees where ok thanks

to the jumper but her hands we all scratched up and little drops of blood were coming out.I tensed but woundered why I wasnt attacking her or having such a erge to kill her as I had with the humans. After examining the damage he picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder. She wasn't even crying.

" She tough little girl" I said. Carlisle looked at me with a smile

" It's really nothing new she falls a lot so she's used to it as are we. She really only cries when there a lot of blood." He said.

I looked at him warily and kept my distance because there was still alittle blood.

" Don't worry her blood isn't that bad. Edwards use to it and I'm sure you will be may not be that strong to you because you haven't been on the natural diet that long." He said.

We walked out of the forest. Nickie looked at the house. There was a boy that looked like her in a way, at the door way. She wiggled singling for Carlisle to put her down. He put her down and she ran towards the young man. He ran as well, he got to her first and swooped her off the ground and threw her into the air. She laugh. He held her and gave her a hug while she did the same. We walked at our own pace up to them.

" Edward Me daddy and Esme went for a walk, but I got hurt." She said showing him her hands he kissed them lightly.

I smiled at the mention of my name. It seemed to me that I was important enough to be considered in her story. I know it sounds silly but it was nice to be around childeren, even though it was hard because of the lost of my son. But I was suprised that she could say my name, today even Adults had trouble saying my name.

" Edward why don't you talk to Esme while I go get Nickie ready for bed." Carlisle said while sticking his arms out. Nickie went to Carlisle without protest.

I could tell Edward didn't like this but something told him not to protest either. Edward and I talked but it was short talk. About half an hour passed when Carlisle came down.

" Looks like you have a fan. Nickie wants you to tuck her in." I was surprised but I went up without hesitation.

Nickie was laying down when I walked in.

"Good night sweetie." I said putting the blanket over her.

She smiled. " Will you be my mommy?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Daddy

Esme Pov

I froze, what was I suppose to say? I just smiled even though thats not the best answer to give Nickie.

" Good night sweetie." I said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

I turned off the lights and walked out the door. I was seconds away from closing door when Edward appeared and stopped my hand from closing the door.

" She doesn't like the door closed. She hates the dark. " He said.

I pushed the door open a little letting the light into the dark room. He smiled and then walked back to his room. I walked back down the stairs and walked over to Carlisle.

" She adorable." I said sitting down next to him.

He smiled. " She won't stay in that room long. " He said looking up the stairs as if waiting for her to call her daddy.

" Why? " I asked confused at his statement.

" She really doesn't like sleeping alone. Even when she was first born she always sleep with Edward. This is the first night in weeks that I've got her to sleep in that bedroom. Hopefully she'll last the whole night. " He said looking at the fire.

My brows went down in confusion.

" Why did she sleep with Edward, didn't she have a crib or at least with the mother? " I asked.

" Well they were a poor family so they really couldn't afford one, and the mother fell in to Postpartum depression. " He said.

I looked at him with shock written on my face. This has got to be a joke. I mean who would distance thereself away from a baby like that and she had to be the most cuttiest baby ever when she was born I mean look at her now she adorable and poor Edward having to give up his life to become a teenage father! Carlisle's pager went off and brought me out of thought.

" I'm sorry Esme but I have to go. Do you think you could take care of Nickie? " Carlisle asked.

" Of course I can but what about Edward were would he be?" I asked.

" Oh he will be leaving for school at 7:30." He said.

" Oh well ok then." I said giving him his brief case.

" Bye thank you so much." He said rushing out the door.

... 8:00 am...

I was reading a book when I heard tossing and turning in Edwards room. Carlisle was right Nickie woke up in the middle of the night and started to cry. Edward went to get her and she then spent the night in his room under his care. I walked up to his room and saw Nickie slid down the couch. She couldn't quite yet touch the floor, she was to short. She let go and fell flat on her butt.

" Good morning sweetie did you sleep well. " I asked looking into her curious eyes. The first thing she said this morning almost made me cry.

" Where my daddy." She said.

" Um he will back later. Do you want something to eat." I asked picking her up and balancing her on my hip. She started to bite on her index finger nail, probably not liking the answer so much. I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I open the cabinet door and you could tell boys lived here because most of the food was junk food and the was no healthy snacks for her. I sighed and shook my head, I'll have to go with Carlisle next time, when he goes grocery shopping. I went to the fridge and got a carton of eggs and cheese out.

...After eating...

" I WANT MY DDDDAADDDYYY!" Nickie cried. I felt so bad. Apparently soon only meant an hour to her and Carlisle still wasn't back.

" Shhhh It's ok I promise he will be home." I said bouncing her up and down.

" D-daddy." She cried.

This went on for hours until she cried herself to sleep. I took a deep unnecessary breath. She really loves her daddy. I could almost kill Carlisle. I can not believe he didn't leave me a number to call. AHHH boys. It was now 2:50 Edward should have at least been here. Right as I thought that, Edward came in with Carlisle right behind him.

" Go up to your room no TV,books or anything you are to remain there. " He said in a whisper so fast that I almost didn't understand what he said.

Nickie just woke up after Carlisle sent Edward up stairs. She jump out of my arms and ran to Carlisle.

" DAAAADDDDDYYYYY! " She yelled. She had her arms wide open. Carlisle who at the time was not in a happy state when he sent Edward up to his room look at Nickie and disappointment left as joy took over. He smile and kneeled down with his hands wide open. She tripped three feet before she was in his arms and she would of feel flat on her face but thanks to Carlisle she was in his arms. He laugh and swung her around in the air. Then gently brought her to his chest and gave her a big hug. She laugh and he laugh.

" Have you been crying? " He asked when she pulled away to look at him in his arms.

She layed her head back on his chest so he couldn't look at her eyes. He looked at me and I nodded.

" Nickie? Please tell daddy. " He asked pulling her up so she could look at his ( trying I might add) puppy dog eyes. Apparently it work, cause she busted out crying and told him the whole story. I felt relief because I thought she didn't like me but it turns out that she was scared that Edward and Carlisle left her and weren't going to come back. I felt my none beating heart shattered when she cried and told why, it was better when I thought she didnt like me. Carlisle held her close and told her he would never. Edward appeared and calmed her down as well. Which is funny I thought Carlisle told him to remain in his room until further notice. But Carlisle didn't seem to care. It was and beautiful family. It truly was a beautiful family. Not by just looks but by that caring they shared for one another. It just needed something... a mother a wife for Carlisle and a mother for Edward and Nickie. Oh how I want that position. I could be around with out feeling like a burden. I could help Carlisle out with the children he could relax and not worry by himself. I could be Nickie's mother. I could teach her so many thing and I could get Edward a hobby. They need a mother and a wife and I wanted to be that person. Edward looked at me as if reading my mind and smiled.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. A kiss

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The rest of the day went some what smoothly. At one point during the day, Carlisle had asked me to take Nickie for a walk. Nickie had instantly disagreed but with a promise from Carlisle that she would becoming back to him and Edward she hesitantly went with me.

Nickie and I walked through the forest without talk. I did not know how to start a conversation with a little girl. I had notice her show lace was untied and that could ended in a disaster. She could fall and crack her head open or sprain her ankle or wrist, twist her leg, fall down a hill... Ops natural instincts sometimes kicks in.

"Baby, hold on let me tie your shoe laces." I said stopping her.

After that was taking care of she looked at me with an uncertain look in her eyes. But kept walking.

"Esme? Awre you going to stay with us?" I had to bite back a laugh at her attempt at her R in are.

"Well that depends on if you, Carlisle and Edward want me to." I said as I kneeled down and took both of her hands.

" I want you to, and Daddy wants you to and Edward wants you too." I chuckled.

Knowing she was speaking off what she wanted. Therefor speaking for everyone else. I looked along the path as we continued our walk, there was a bunch of flowers and it gave me a Idea.

"Nickie, if Carlisle lets us, would you like to plant a few flowers around the house with me?" I asked.

Nickie looked up at me with a sparkle in her eyes. "I'd love too!" She said with such enthusiasm. I laughed.

"I love flowewre. Thewre so pwetty!" I could not hold the laugh this time but Nickie did not seem to mind, she just smiled.

"Look what I can do Esme!" She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down to look at a flower.

She kneeled down on her knees and sat on the of her heels.

"Hello Mister flowewr." She said, well I guess mister is another word she can say correctly.

What I saw was absolutely amazing. The flower actually waved back at her. For the next 20 minutes Nickie had a conversation with the flower. She also asked me if I had any question but all I really wanted to do was watch her talk.

After she said good bye to the flower who was know as Greg now we began our walk back home.

"Nickie do you talk to flowers a lot?" I asked and she nodded her head.

She began to rub her eyes and yawned. I knew it must be time for bed but she had not eaten anything so bed time would have to wait. I picked her up and she did not protest. I ran at vampire speed to the house where I found it completely silent. I walked into the kitchen with her still in my arms and began to make something for her. I ended up making a grill cheese sandwich which was really the best I could make, with hardy no food here. I carefully woke Nickie up and she grumble with protest but in a few minutes she began to eat and in a few more minutes she was done and falling asleep at the counter. I smiled and picked her up walking her upstairs.

I gave her a quick bath, which she did not like and then changed her into some pajamas and then laid her into her bed where she instantly feel asleep. I remembered to lay the door open a little where light for the hall way could creep in.  
As soon as I turned around to walk down stairs. I saw Carlisle come out of Edwards room and Carlisle looks like he had been to hell and back. I smiled and he gave a tiny smile. We both walked down stairs in silent.

We sat down on the sofa together ad just looked at the fire place. Carlisle seemed to be really upset about something but I on the other hand was really happy.

"Ok you've been smiling for the last twenty minutes. Tell me what happen" Carlisle said looking at me with a dazzling smile.

" You've been frowning for the last twenty minutes you tell me what happen." I said.

Carlisle told me and it ended up in a tickle war. Unfortunately we both ended up falling off the couch, me landing on top of him. Then the unexpected happen_...He kissed me._

* * *

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE. MY COMPUTER'S WORD RAN OUT AND IT'S TO EXPENSIVE TO BUY. BUT I FOUND A WAY TO WRITE SORRY IF THE GRAMMER IS BAD WORD PAD DOESN'T HAVE SPELL CHECK I'LL TRY TO LATER TONIGHT OR TOMMORROW. IV ALSO EDITED THE LAST CHATERS AND ADDED A FEW THINGS IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO REREAD THEM BE MY GUEST. REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Terrible Threes

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

* * *

**Nickie POV**

I watched as daddy and Esme tickled each other. Then they fell off the couch and then daddy kissed her! Eww kisses are gross! I turned around and quietly ran up the stairs and ran straight into my big brothers room.

"Nickie? What are you doing out of bed?" He said as he got up and picked me up.

"I saw daddy and Esme kiss and it was really gross!" I exclaimed. I knew my Edward would understand me, he always does.

"That's not all they'll be doing." He whispered not wanting me to here but I did.

"What does that mean?" I asked putting a finger on my chin.

" Nothing, nothing. Do you want to listen music with me?" I shook my head no.

"Well you got to go to bed sometime missy." He said throwing my up in the air as I giggled.

"Can we go for a walk?" Edward looked like he was going to say no so I gave him my...oh what does daddy call it...my- Oh my puppy dog look.

Edward smiled and laughed. "Ok you little munchkin, but you have to stay quiet. I don't want Carlisle to hear us leave." I nodded my head and zipped my lips which caused Edward to laugh again.

Edward opened his window and held me tight. I closed my eyes knowing what he was going to do. I felt myself leave the warm house and enter the cool outside. I opened my eyes a little and saw we were in a tree. I gasped and held on to Edward, closing my eyes again.

"Relax, I've got you...Nickie look. Open your eyes." My big brother said as he whispered into my ear.

I opened my eyes and smiled at the sky. Edward had taken me to the very top of a tree again! I loved it because no one could come up here. It was me and Edwards hidding place. Edward always took me up here when I was upset or couldn't sleep. I looked up at the pretty stars as Edwards told me a story about a princess who wished upon a star. I suddenly felt very sleepy but safe because I knew no matter what, my big brother would always have my back.

...A year later...

**Edwards POV**

I smiled as I watch Nickie play in the dirt with Esme. Well Esme was trying to plant flowers and Nickie was just throwing dirt up in the air. I winced knowing it take forever to get the dirt out of her hair. I chuckled as Esme attempted to lecture Nickie but was failing miserably as Nickie giggled more and more. Eventually Esme gave up and just started to tickle her.

I sighed, so much had happened in the last year, so much lost. Esme and Carlisle got married two months after Esme transformation. While working on the wedding Esme also worked on the relationship she shared with Nicole and me.

She managed to get me a hobby, one I never thought I have a talent in. She bought me a piano, and well thats all it took. I started to write my own music and soon it became an addiction. Nicole loved to sit on the ground and watch me play, sometimes she try to play herself, with my help of course.

Esme and Nickie have built a strong relationship over the past year. Esme truly look like Nickie's mother, as she looked like Esme's daughter. We had just moved and are now starting to settle in a new town as a...family. That was the story at least. Esme was Nickie's and my birth mother and she just recently married Carlisle, was was also Nickie's father.

It didn't make much sense to me because Nickie looked exactly like me, so why would she look like Carlisle and Esme, if I only look somewhat like Esme? I shook my head. But yes indeed, we have all become a family. Carlisle was much more happier now that he had a mate and Nickie was blooming with the attention she got from Esme and Carlisle. Nickie seem to heal the hole in Esme's heart from her lost son, although he could never be replace, Nickie seemed to be Esme's therapy.

So the big question was where do I fit in? Two weeks after Esme and Carlisle returned from their honeymoon, I lost it. I felt replaced by Carlisle and felt more like a bother than a son. So I got up and took Nickie with me, or I tried to take her with me. By then Nickie developed an attachment to Esme and Carlisle, as did they with her. When I tried to leave with her she cried as Esme and Carlisle pleaded for us not to go. I wasn't going to leave my baby sister so I ended up fighting with Carlisle.

I remember hearing Nickie screaming and clawing as she tried to get away from Esme. Carlisle wouldn't fight me but he tried to restrain me. After about ten minutes of us fighting, I found myself face first in the pile of mud outside. Carlisle had finally pinned me down. he told me that he would hate for me to go but seeing as my mind was made up he would let me, but I could not take Nickie with me. I was too reckless and didn't have enough experience to take her with me. I didn't understand at first, I had taken care of Nicole since she was born but then it hit me.

Nicole and me weren't humans anymore. I hadn't lived in the vampire world without Carlisle, I didn't know what it would take to keep Nickie away from everything, to keep her secret, of what she was. My mind was made up when I took one last look at her. The rain had soaked her, but you could definitely see she was crying. Her pajamas where all muddy and she looked at me and Carlisle with terror in her eyes. I left, without Nickie.

It was about four months later when I returned. I had killed and tasted human blood. But the blood of murders, I had turned into a monster. I seeked help and I knew the only place I could get it was with Esme and Carlisle. I remember that day as well. I walked into the house to see Esme cleaning the living room. She gasped and ran to me, giving me a bone breaking hug and if she could cry, she would have. Carlisle rushed into the living with Nickie laughing on his shoulders. They froze, he put her down and then I found myself in another breaking hug. Carlisle had missed me. But what hurt was Nickie wouldn't come near me.

She had grown a few inches and looked almost three years old. She was losing all the baby fat and was becoming much more skinnier. That's when I remember her birthday was two weeks after I left and if she was a few inches taller that meant she had aged a year. It took a week to earn her trust back. She cried when she told me she thought she had done something wrong. That I was mad at her like Elizabeth was.

I bit back a growl. I love my mother dearly but the way she treated Nickie changed my perspective on her. Nickie wasn't stupid she knew Elizabeth didn't like her and she knew Esme and Carlisle loved her, she also knew that I loved her very much as well. It was then that I realized I couldn't make her choose between me and them. It was impossible, the only people to love her and she had to choose. I pinky promised Nickie that I'd never leave her again. That was the day the pink promise meant business.

So now here we are five months later. I felt like I was part of the family. The eldest child, only son and the big brother. I looked to Carlisle and Esme as my parents, now calling them mom and dad. It didn't take long for Nickie to start calling Esme mommy either. In a way I knew each one of us needed this. I knew Carlisle need to a family after being on his own all those years, Esme need help to recover from the lost of her son, I needed help from the lost of my mother and needed to experience what it was like to be a teen and Nickie...well Nickie just needed parents that would love her.

"NICOLE CARLIE CULLEN!" I was brought out of thought. I looked around. There was mud stains all over, hand and foot prints. I looked to the middle of the living room. Esme had her hands on her hips and Nickie had mud all over her body looking as guilty as she did when she took a cookie from the cookie jar.

Apparently Nickie had skipped terrible two's and made it terrible threes.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
